


May I have the honor

by Doomedheros



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NYPD!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	May I have the honor

Fragment-1

在欧式风格的白色漆木门上的“打烊”字牌挂起来后，Charles正式结束了他一天的工作开始坐在收银台后面享受外卖晚餐。

“我太喜欢这家店的鸡肉卷了，它真是鸡肉卷排行榜上的第一名。”

“拜托，Charles，鸡肉卷都是一个味儿的。”Raven一边反驳着她的工友，一边将她金色的长发束起。

Charles不以为然地咬了一口手中的鸡肉卷，他甚至有办法让所有人都能感受到他咀嚼的动作中充满了幸福感。

“有机会你应该尝尝，你也会爱上它的。”

“谢了，不过我还没悲惨到自己啃鸡肉卷而不是去和男朋友吃真正的食物。”Raven迅速且不留情面地谢绝了他的建议，她匆匆整理了一下自己的妆容然后抓起柜台上的皮包，对Charles说了一句“祝你今晚愉快”接着一阵风般地冲出了店门。

在字牌轻撞店门玻璃的响声中，Charles保持着幸福的笑容愉快地吃着他的鸡肉卷。

但没错，有谁会真的喜欢一个人在打烊之后还坐在自己受雇的书店里孤独地吃着外卖快餐？日复一日甚至连节日也照旧如此？Charles也不喜欢，可是他努力地让自己觉得这不是真如Raven说的那么悲惨，这就是他应该拥有的生活。

他叹了口气，然后继续啃咬和咀嚼的动作。

就在Charles咽下最后一口鸡肉卷时，书店的木门被人从外面拉开。

“对不起，我们已经打烊了。”Charles微笑着对走进来的男人说到。

“但还没锁门不是么？”男人也笑起来，同时他已经拿起畅销书架上的一本侦探小说翻开了。

“哦，我正要去。”Charles擦干净手，移动到了收银台外面。

看到Charles从收银台后“走”出来让男人十分意外，他惊奇地盯着Charles的轮椅且没发现自己的目光有多么露骨而且让人不舒服。

“我不知道Fraternity还雇佣行动不便的员工。”

“并不是这样的，先生，” Charles在半路停了下来，他十分不高兴，不过还是尽量不让自己露出不得体的表情或是说出不礼貌的话，“我虽然无法站立但这并不影响我为客人服务。事实上，我已经连续四个月拿到最佳员工奖了。请别质疑我的工作能力。”

“喔喔，别激动，我没有冒犯你的意思。”

Charles已经将双臂抱在了胸前，仰着头、抿紧了嘴唇。那样子仿佛在质问男人他究竟想干什么。

“呃，嘿，我叫Erik。”他蹲下身，向Charles伸出手。“很高兴认识你。”

在Charles犹豫着握住它时，Erik松了一口气。

“所以你究竟想要什么？Erik？如果是买书的话请明天再来，现在收银系统已经关闭了。”

“哦，是的，这就是连锁书店的缺点所在，死板的营业时间……”Erik的语气里透着嘲讽，不过还不至于再次激怒Charles。“我不是来买书的。”

Charles看着他，等他继续说下去。

“实际上我是来……”Erik摇摇头，真诚地直视Charles的眼睛，“我可以请你吃晚饭吗？”

“什么？”

 

Fragment-2

Charles永远想不到会有这么一天，自己被一个看上去十分不可靠的男人搭讪。不过无论是何原因导致现在的窘况，他至少辨别出了这个叫Erik的男人绝对只是一时兴起。

“首先，我认为会有很多人乐意陪你吃饭但这其中不包括我。其次，我已经吃过晚餐了，所以谢谢你的好意。”Charles内心可没觉得Erik是好意。他转动轮椅来到书店的门口，推开门做出了送客的动作。

“如今无聊的人真是越来越多了。”锁上店门后，Charles对今晚的小插曲做出总结。

然而，Charles低估了Erik。

第二天一早，当书店经理把新同事Erik介绍给全体员工时，Charles打赌自己一定下意识在暗地里朝Erik比了个不雅的手势。

这个时间客人还不多，几个女店员挤在浪漫主义小说专柜前说着新同事有多么火辣，甚至还争论起刚才他对她们谁笑得时间更长一点。

“怎么没有加入她们？”Charles在电脑上核对着即将到货的新书，间隙中朝站在自己身边的Raven问道。

Raven面无表情地把最后一张特价标签写好后转向Charles：“等她们说到Erik的感情状况时我会过去告诉她们，他已经结婚了，再看她们哭花眼线。”

Charles被她逗得笑起来，“说得你挺了解Erik似的。”

“你眼睛有毛病吗，难道没看见他无名指上的戒指？”Raven鄙视地瞧了Charles一眼，拿着她的价签走到店门口的橱窗去了。

他的眼睛没有毛病不过他真的没有看见Erik的戒指。好吧，这让他对Erik的印象变得更差，一个已婚男人还把自己搞得像台散发着荷尔蒙的机器， 在Charles看来这并不合适。

“嗨，又见面了。”

Charles抬起头，看到Erik正笑眯眯地趴在收银台一侧高出来的大理石台面上——Erik穿着和大家一样的海蓝色工作T恤——平心而论他身材不错，普通的衣服也能衬出明显是在健身房里锻炼出来的线条。

“所以你昨晚是来提前参观工作环境的？”Charles随便开启了一个话题，然后他的注意力再次回到电脑屏幕上。

“算是吧。”

“觉得怎么样？”

“Fraternity的书店都大同小异……不过这里确实不一样。”

“哦？”Charles关掉了电子表格，好奇地看向Erik。“有什么不同？”

Erik的笑容加深了些。他绕进了收银台里面，站在Charles身后弯下腰，贴在Charles的耳侧轻声说道：“不同的是，这里有你，Charles。”

嘿，这算不算是办公室性骚扰？！Charles毫不犹豫地向后一肘击中了Erik的胃部。

 

Fragment-3

如果Charles能站起来，他一定已经揪着Erik的领子把他拖去库房里面胖揍一顿。但物理条件的失利使得他只能在不被其他人注意到的情况下反手把Erik按在地上，而他从轮椅上滑下来一些，右腿的膝盖抵在Erik的腰椎上。

“听着，Erik，我不知道你从昨晚起的一系列行为是见鬼的想要干什么，但假如你只是觉得耍一个瘸子很好玩儿，那么我希望你尽早收手，我并不是个好惹的瘸子。”

Erik相当顺从地侧着脸趴在地板上，让人意外的没有丝毫挣扎。

“身手不错，你脊柱受伤前一定是个特种队员，Charles。说真的，那次车祸的肇事者还没有抓到？”

“不关你的事。” Charles掐着Erik后颈的手又增加了力道，“我不想伤害同事，但前提是你别再来烦我。”

“我只是想关心你。”Erik吃痛地叫了一声，不过声音不大，还不至于引来那些八卦的女同事。

“管好你自己的事就行了。”

Charles放开了他，扶着收银台的桌沿重新爬回轮椅上坐稳。

 

Erik很听话的一上午没来烦他，这让Charles平静了许多。他已经有很久没这样对什么人发脾气还动手了，Erik的出现让他发现自己易怒的个性并没有发生变化，只是在没有外界刺激的情况很好地藏起来了而已。

“今天可真热。”

一名熟悉的搬运工人对Charles说。

“是啊，辛苦了。”

Charles监督完工人把新书全部送进仓库，递上了事先写好的支票。

就在他转过轮椅准备回去时，他在水泥地面上发现了一本包着塑封的书，大概是从纸箱里掉落出来的。他伸长手臂将书拾起来，拍干净上面的沙土，那是本再版的《Cop Hater》。Charles出神地盯着小说的封面，连Erik什么时候站在他身后都没发觉。

“我很欣赏Mcbain.E笔下的警察。”

“看过了太多无能愚蠢的警察形象，是的，我也更喜欢Mcbain塑造的正面形象。”

Charles向后仰头看了一眼Erik，阳光和室外舒适的温度让他此刻很愿意心平气和地和Erik交流一些关于小说的东西。

Erik走到前面来蹲在他斜前方。Charles不知道他为什么会选择这样的位置和角度，但这让他很舒服。

“我为之前的事情向你道歉，Charles，向上帝保证我绝没有戏弄你的意思。”Erik把双手悬在Charles的膝盖上方一厘米的位置，确认他不会推开自己之后才放下全部重量。“其实，几个月前我从书店外经过已经注意到你了。当我知道我将和你一起工作让我有些得意忘形了……能让我加入你的晚餐行列吗？”

“Erik……”Charles若有所思的低着头，没有直视他。

膝盖上的手挪开了，然后Charles诧异地看着Erik摘下了无名指上的那枚戒指。他不知道Erik是怎样察觉到自己一直在看他的婚戒，不过这个举动真的吓到他了。还有一点生气。

“嘿，你想让我装作没有看见它吗，我没兴趣做什么地下……”

Erik轻声打断他，“她已经不在了。”

“不在……哦，抱歉……”Charles的目光尴尬地闪烁着。

“没什么，已经很多年了。我还戴着它是因为我不想再开始一段感情，然而那天我看见了你……”Erik抬起一只手抚摸着Charles的脸颊，“我想是时候摘掉它了。”

Erik撑起身体凑上去，轻柔又坚定地亲吻着Charles。

Charles发出了一声满足的叹息。他抵在Erik的额头，一下一下地蹭着Erik的鼻尖。

 

Fragment-4

这是Charles几个月以来第一次离开书店去吃晚餐，在他快要忘记盛在盘子里的食物是什么味道的时候，这真是太必要了。

Erik推着他来到露天停车场，那里有两辆Charles没见过的车。在这几个月无聊闲逛的观察中，Charles发现这里停着的车是非常固定的。显然Erik的到来使这里发生了些奇妙的变化，这变化同样适用于Charles的生活。

Erik发动了陌生车辆中的一台，那是台不错的车，从引擎声就能听出不是便宜货。Charles不知道为什么车标被刻意地摘下去了，可能Erik骨子里是个低调的家伙。

“希望你选择饭店的品味不会太糟。”Charles坐在副驾驶的座位上，拿起风档前的广告手册心不在焉的翻着。

正在帮他系安全带的Erik低声笑起来，他的手停在Charles的肩上摩挲着。

“泰国菜，你应该不讨厌咖喱？”

“爱死它们了！”

Charles推测，Erik可能是去问过Raven自己喜欢吃什么了。第一次就猜中对方喜好这种巧合真正发生的几率小到他都不愿意相信。

 

在泰国餐馆结束了晚饭之后，Erik主动要求今晚留在书店值班以陪伴Charles。他没问Charles为什么不回家里住而选择每晚都留在书店里值班，就好像他知道Charles讨厌透了那间充满太多回忆的公寓。

他们在Erik的车里接吻，还在喘息的空当中约定了下个周末去迈阿密度假。

也许Raven有句话是对的，他值得更好的生活。

这个夜晚到目前为止还是不错的。

如果可以忽略掉耳边突然传来的枪声，Charles想，他就快要感觉自己正身处童话世界了。

激烈的交火声中，他听见Erik朝他喊了一句“呆在这儿”，而后熟练地从车座下方抽出手枪推开车门冲了出去。他看清了，那是把格洛克19。

在主街上发生枪战的缺点就是要忍受此起彼伏的尖叫声和被堵了车的路人没完没了的鸣笛。

 

直到Charles被医务人员抬出那辆布满弹孔的车，他仍没有脱离一片空白的状态。

他把紧握着的另一把格洛克19塞给过来询问的警员时，双手不受控制的颤抖着。

救护人员在他身边忙碌的转来转去，检查各项生命指标。而Charles就一言不发地斜倚在担架上，谢绝回答一切问题。大概五分钟之后，他注意到Erik重新出现在自己的视野中。

“Charles……”

换了一身衣服的Erik关上了救护车的后门，坐到Charles的对面。

“从一开始我就觉得不对劲，”一直沉默的Charles开了口，“你知道我的车祸事故，你有没车标的高档车……还有你那个观察角度绝佳并能保证随时起身拔枪的警察式蹲姿！”Charles抬起头凶狠地瞪着Erik，眼底充满血丝，“你他妈是个警察，Erik！”

“我不是有意隐瞒你，Charles，这是个机密行动……我这么做是为了要保护你，你知道我爱你……”

“去你的机密行动！”Charles狠狠地拍了一下扶手，他看了一眼Erik警服上的袖标，“Erik警长，Charles Xavier不过就是你用来抓罪犯的诱饵！爱我？那也是行动的一部分吗？你只是不想得来不易的证人死在罪犯前面，我说的没错吧！”

自己的心意被曲解，Erik也来了火气，“你现在是要变身成Cop Hater了？！你的理性呢，Charles！”

“对，没错！我就是个Cop Hater！我见鬼的要理性有什么用？！你这个该死的警察毁了我的生活！”

“别忘了，Charles，”Erik把枪和警徽扔到担架上，斜觑着Charles，“别忘了。你也是个警察！”

 

Fragment-4

多数人都偏好英雄式的回归，即便英雄已经遍体鳞伤，他们仍希望看到他笑着换上一套干净的作战服然后再次出发。

所以当Erik回到警局里，迎接他的就是一句“辛苦了”和“罪犯逃往第七街了请尽快赶去”。

“我刚被Xavier揍了足有三分钟！”

他站在局长办公室里，用险些脱臼的那只手指着自己脸上的已经开始淤血的颧骨处和撕裂的嘴角。

“就是你们说的那个‘21世纪最后一位绅士’的Xavier！见鬼，为什么要选我接这个差事！Charles现在已经恨死我了！”

局长越过宽大整洁的办公桌看着他，“因为你是这间警局里他唯一没见过的面孔。而且不要忘了在你拿到Charles的资料时，义愤填膺地说过要替这个同事报仇。”

Erik当然不会忘记这件事。

六个月前警方盯了一年的贩毒团伙在主街上和跟踪他们的那队警察发生火拼，毒贩中一人被当场击毙其余五人逃逸，而警方这一边除了一个叫Charles Xavier的警员受重伤之外全部牺牲……Erik认为翻车之后一直被压在车下的Charles是幸运的，至少他逃过了死神射来的子弹；但Charles也是不幸的，他需要独自一人坐在轮椅上面对接下来的所有。

一个星期前，他欣然接受被派去暗中保护唯一的证人——已经离开警队、暂时在书店工作的Charles。

“所以别抱怨，擦干净你脸上的口水印，去把那几个该死的家伙抓回来！为了你自己！”

Erik接过局长丢过来的文件袋，里面是两张飞往迈阿密的机票。

“……这不在任务计划里。”

“你干的那些事哪一件在任务计划里了？快把你的脚从我办公室里挪出去！”

 

再次见到Erik已经是两天之后。

当缠着绷带的Erik出现在书店门口，Charles还是忍不住盯着他多看了两眼。

他不知道自己是否应该继续责怪Erik。正如Erik说过的，他也是个警察，他当然知道机密行动要做的如何滴水不漏，也知道必要时利用感情手段更容易取得当事人的信任。

也许他该为对Erik下手太重道歉。

Erik推门走了进来，其他工作人员都在忙着应付莫名躲起来的顾客，根本没人注意到他们只上了一天班的同事又回来了。

“我原本应该第二天就来找你的……但那些家伙真的太会跑了。”

Charles点点头。

“他们会在牢里呆上一辈子。不会有任何意外情况。”

他望着Erik，忽然间明白了Erik口中的“他们”是指谁。

“请问你究竟需要什么？”

Charles把视线从Erik的脸上移回到电脑屏幕上，问出了他们第一次见面时的问题。

“May I have the honor to invite you for dinner and regression?”

“……Aye aye, sir.”


End file.
